


День 26 - Материнская любовь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Она – домовладелица, не домработница.





	День 26 - Материнская любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Она – домовладелица, а не домработница. Для всех – кроме, конечно, Шерлока, которого она любит как сына.

А он любит её как мать, даже больше, чем когда-либо любил свою собственную мать, которая была разочарована в нём буквально с момента его рождения.

Она была разочарована, потому что он был не девочкой, а мальчиком, к тому же ещё более странным, чем её первенец, потому что он никогда ничего не делал так, как его попросили, потому что он не захотел работать в офисе своего дяди, известного адвоката, потому что он делал всё, как нравилось ему, не думая о репутации семьи, потому что он не занял предложенный ему братом пост в правительстве, и, наконец-то, потому что он, Господи Боже мой, работал с полицией и не женился на дочери её лучшего друга, приняв решение жить вместе с другим мужчиной.

Миссис Хадсон любит Шерлока таким, какой он есть, и поэтому редко разочаровывается (Возмущается? Выглядит потрясённой? Иногда обижается? О, да!). Она волнуется за него и была невероятно счастлива, когда он захотел снять у неё квартиру. Теперь она могла заботиться о нём и следить за ним.

И хотя Шерлок был склонен игнорировать достоинства других людей, он с удовольствием скажет вам, что миссис Хадсон – добрая, забавная, храбрая и преданная, и что душевные узы не имеют ничего общего с родством по крови.


End file.
